


save a horse, ride a cow

by Doot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caduceus Clay - Freeform, Critical Role Spoilers, Cum Inflation, F/M, Mind Break, Nott - Freeform, Nott the Brave - Freeform, Sheathed Cock, Stomach Bulge, Third Person POV, Vaginal Penetration, critical role - Freeform, lawd we gettin spicy, nott FUCKS, slight but present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doot/pseuds/Doot
Summary: In the quiet of the night, rest finds all but two of the Mighty Nein.





	save a horse, ride a cow

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend, and was posted with permission!

A time to regroup, to patch wounds, to pause. Days on the road, camping in rough terrain, wishing for the comforts of civilization. Though, Caduceus found joy in the outdoors. Found solace in the chittering of insects, of the shifting grass as a creature scurries through the blades. The coolness, the quiet, how bright the two moons were. He adored the glow of stars, flickering like firelight during his watch. Caduceus always chose the second watch for a reason, given how everything fell into a hush as the day came to a close, and a new one started to pass. As creatures began to settle in, while others busied themselves, it was peaceful. Perfect, of course. How else could he describe it? 

He thought to brew a cup of tea, but knew the light of the fire would draw unwanted attention, and settled instead on taking a few sips from his waterskin. Caduceus reclines against the boulder behind him, letting his legs spread out in front of him, before returning his gaze to the stars. 

Even in the late hours of the night, he knows one of the party members is awake. They stir, removing themselves from beneath their blanket, and he listens to the soft steps as they approach him. He expects Beauregard, though she would probably lay still and wait for the night to pass. Perhaps Caleb, who never seemed very good at sleeping through the night. When they show themself, large yellow eyes peeking around the edge of the boulder to look at him, he does not anticipate it to be Nott the Brave.

“Nott,” Caduceus smiles warmly, trying to coax her from her hiding place. She steps out, almost ashamed, and sits beside him with huff. “It’s a bit early to switch shifts, isn’t it? I still have another hour or two, get back to sleep so you’re rested tomorrow.”

Caduceus is met with silence. She’s looking at the tips of her shoes, fumbling with a loose thread on her shawl, focusing everywhere except on Clay. Slowly, he places a hand on her shoulder, expression still welcoming, and she doesn’t shy from him. Perhaps if it were Fjord, she would, but she doesn’t. Nott moves closer to him, sitting beside the cleric, clawed fingers combing through her hair. 

“Do you think we’re going to make it?” Her voice, still shrill, is low. “Zadash is so far... The Empire knows we’re here. What will we do if they catch us?” 

Caduceus pauses, hesitates. He thinks on her words, and her worry is sincere. “We do what we always have; we manage. The Empire won’t catch us, we have too much to do,” There was always worry with this group, it seemed. Someone always fretted over what had not yet come to pass. “Come here, Nott.” Caduceus opens his arms to her, to which she quickly wrapped herself in them. His scent was thick, though floral. A sweeter musk. She caught the smell once or twice before, but could never place it. Strangely, it was enough to calm her. It filled her nose, and she took comfort in it. How familiar it was, how earthy and solid. Like it was just her and Clay, nothing else. No one else. 

His hand trailed down her back, trying to help her relax as much as he could, her face buried in the bend of his neck, but he does not notice the press of her lips to his skin. The softness of it, and he does not stop her. He knows this is a way for her to vent, and he has no problem helping her find release. Caduceus had done it many times before for those visiting the Grove, this was not different. She continues up, her mouth connecting with his, her weight leaning against his chest. They do not speak, for they have no need. His hand continues, traces her spine, and she unties the front of his blouse, presses kisses to the soft fur on his chest, then peppers down until she’s at the top of his breeches. She fumbles with the laces, pulls apart the knot, then pushes her hand down beneath the fabric. 

There is a lack of tenderness in her activities, but it is not foreign. Everyone worries differently, expresses differently. Perhaps it is both  _ Veth  _ and  _ Nott  _ at the same time. A hunger, a desire, an interest. Something in her small frame that tells her to keep going. Her finger slips into his sheath, then a second and third follow. She can feel his length buried in the folds, heavy and thick, and her entire hand now resides within him. Nott curls her fingers around him, then pulls him from where he rests resigned. His mouth is agape, never having experienced someone so eager and so delicate at the same time. She pulls down her trousers, exposing her own slick, and he finds his hand now skating across the softness of her skin. Daring to press into her, a digit easing in without resistance. His length is pressed between both of them, aching with want for attention, and she soon has enough of straddling his fingers. Nott wraps her hands around him, and eases herself down. 

Her breaths stutter as she is stuffed, exhales heavy as he fills her. Barely half of him is buried inside of her, but she continues maneuvering down. Her stomach distends as his tip dares to peek inside of her womb, and eventually, it does. Caduceus has now a different sheath for his cock as her mouth hangs open in ecstasy and bliss. Then, his hands hold her hips, and he grinds her against him. Grinds her down as far as she can go, fills her entirely with his length alone, but there is always more space. She twitches, body spasming from the over-stimulation as she climaxes, making her tighter for him. He rises, her body still encased around him, as he places her on her front on the rock they previously reclined against. Movement increases, there is a pull she can feel internally as he drags his length from her, only to hammer back inside. She stifles a shout, her mind not entirely lost to pleasure. Caduceus’ hands still planted on the top of her hips, he continues for as long as he can. She reaches her peak once more, then twice, before he finds his own. The rise of it, the heat in the base of his stomach. Sweat clings to his brow, his hair sticking to the curve of his temple. Jaw clenches as he spills inside her, her belly filling with him as his length creates a makeshift plug, however briefly. Nott’s eyes roll back into her skull, eyelids fluttering closed as she loses herself in the bliss. His seed slips out of her, the amount of it too much for her body to hold. Had she been on her back, more would have stayed inside. 

There is a limpness to her as he pulls out of her, her hole weeping as his seed spills down her thighs. It spreads against the face of the rock, stark white in the moonlight. Caduceus lifts her from where she rests, stomach still protruding with all he filled her with, and places her on his bedroll. He worries not for the mess, a simple spell will erase it. He ties his blouse closed, waits for his length to shrink down and sheathe itself again, before continuing the rest of his watch. However, before he returns to his original place, he presses a kiss to Nott’s forehead where she sleeps. There will be questions in the morning, but he wouldn’t dare expose her. It wasn’t his right to tell the secrets those had offered him. He’ll approach her tomorrow, to ensure she’s fine, and carry on like nothing had happened. 

Unless, of course, she would like to continue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nott fucks.


End file.
